Two Captains and a Doctor
by fightxorxflight
Summary: Based on the following kink meme prompt- Mirror!McCoy dies and Mirror!Kirk comes to Nu!Verse to take Nu!McCoy as his, only to find himself facing a very pissed off Nu!Kirk who isn't about to let anyone take his McCoy.


Title: "Two Captains and a Doctor"

Author: fightxorxflightPairing: Kirk/McCoy

Rating: PG-13 I guess

Warnings: Minor cursing, suggested m/m sex.

Summary: Based on the following kink meme prompt- Mirror!McCoy dies and Mirror!Kirk comes to Nu!Verse to take Nu!McCoy as his, only to find himself facing a very pissed off Nu!Kirk who isn't about to let anyone take his McCoy. Bonus points if McCoy is a little freaked that two Kirks are fighting for him.

Author's Note: This is my first Star Trek fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks or is totally OOC. I'd love some constructive criticism.

Leonard McCoy was tired. Exhausted in fact. He had just spent the last… how long had it been? 10 hours? 12? Maybe longer. He had certainly spent more time than was required. The entire medical team was working on a cure for a new, potentially lethal disease plaguing the crew members from the latest away mission. Thank God, Kirk hadn't been with them. If he had, McCoy would probably still be working, instead of finally taking Nurse Chapel's advice to go get some sleep. Actually, it had been less like advice and more like an order.

All he wanted to do now that he was out of sickbay was lay down and sleep for a good couple of hours. Maybe get some food. As always, things didn't turn out like he wanted them too.

McCoy sighed heavily when he saw Kirk walking towards him. For some reason, the captain was wearing a strange gold vest-like shirt with a gold sash tied around his waist. He was looking around the ship with a slight frown too. Something about him seemed off too. He looked older. He had hazel eyes too instead of bright blue ones. It was definitely Kirk though.

"Jim, what are you doing here? And what the hell are you wearing?" he asked with a sigh, walking over to the man. Kirk quickly looked over at the approaching CMO and suddenly grinned.

"There you are! Come with me. Now," Kirk ordered, turning to walk to the transporter room. He stopped when he realized McCoy wasn't following him. Turning, he strode back over to the doctor and grasped him roughly by the shoulders, shoving him against a wall and kissing him aggressively, possessively.

McCoy was stunned. What was going on?! He didn't know if he should struggled or give in. This was Kirk after all. He was acting strange though. He wasn't drunk either since McCoy couldn't taste any alcohol.

Suddenly, Kirk pulled back. "Let's go," he growled, giving McCoy's ass a rough squeeze before pulling back and waiting for the other man to do something.

"What's wrong with you Jim? I've never seen you like this," McCoy said, panting slightly from the kiss.

"Seen me like what?" a new voice suddenly echoed down the corridors. James Kirk, the Kirk McCoy knew and loved, strode towards the other Kirk and McCoy wearing his normal gold shirt, eyes narrowed.

This new addition made for two angry Kirks and a confused McCoy.

"Who are you?" Kirk demanded.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk. And you?"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

McCoy shifted uncomfortably, looking between the two.

Kirk, Kirk 1 as McCoy was now thinking of him, walked over to his friend and lover and smiled gently. "You okay?" he asked, leaning in to kiss the man softly.

In the middle of the kiss, Kirk was jerked away from McCoy by a furious looking Kirk 2, the label McCoy had given this strange new Kirk. "He's mine," Kirk 2 snarled, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

Kirk 1 scoffed and shook his head, pulling McCoy back over to him. "No. He's mine. Now get off my ship before I call security. Or maybe I'll take care of you myself," he retorted.

McCoy was starting to get over his shock. He was still freaked out, but he was also getting a little mad.

"Damn it! I'm a doctor not a tug toy!" he huffed, pulling away from both glowering Kirks.

The attention was briefly on him, but soon enough, Kirk 1 and 2 turned back to each other.

"As captain of this ship, I command you to tell me who exactly you are, where you came from, and why you are here," Kirk 1 said in a very captain-like voice, looking very serious. McCoy also noticed his hand moving towards his phaser.

"I am James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the _ISS Enterprise_. I am here to take Dr. McCoy with me," Kirk 2 replied, drawing himself up to his full height and staring at his counterpart with cold, hard eyes.

"Why? What do you want with Bones?" Kirk 1 demanded. For a second, McCoy thought he saw sadness flicker over the harsh features of Kirk 2. Soon, his facial expression was so blank he could rival Spock in self control.

"I come from another universe. Opposite to this one. The Dr. McCoy I knew died. He was murdered by Dr. M'Benga, so that he could become CMO. I was expecting to board a very different Enterprise, but this will do. I like this McCoy," he said, smiling slightly at McCoy, who just stared back with a mix of confusion and… Well that was pretty much it.

Kirk 1 seemed to process this for a bit before shaking his head. "While I am sorry, Bones belongs here. So you can either go back to where you came from, or I can make you go there," he replied evenly.

"How about I take McCoy, and this ship? After I kill you!" Kirk 2 yelled before lunging at Kirk 1.

McCoy watched, stunned, as the two Kirks began fighting fiercely. _For him. _

Blood soon covered both of them and Kirk 2 had produced a wicked looking knife while Kirk 1 tried to grab his phaser. Finally, the knife was knocked away and a final punch to the face knocked out Kirk 2.

Brushing himself off, Kirk 1, no, not Kirk 1, just Kirk. The other one was a different Kirk. An evil one. Kirk stood after wiping some blood from his lip and turned to Bones. "Give me a sedative. I know you carry hypos around with you, just dying to use them on me," Kirk said, holding out a hand.

McCoy glared at the young captain. "Just because I'm a doctor who feels it is his duty to keep you healthy, doesn't mean I carry around…" He broke off when Kirk raised his eyebrows. Huffing, the doctor pulled out a hypospray and handed it to the man.

Kirk grinned and nodded, turning to jab it into the neck of an awakening Kirk 2. Evil Kirk. Once that was done, the captain stood and walked over to McCoy, kissing him lightly.

"I think I was jealous of myself just now," he murmured, laughing softly.

"Really? I would have thought you'd have loved him considering how much you love yourself," McCoy smirked.

"Ha ha. I just saved you, and this is how you repay me?" Kirk asked, scowling slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll repay you later. In your quarters," he purred suggestively, making Kirk smile eagerly.

"Let's get rid of this guy first. He's freaking me out," the captain said, nodding towards the sedated evil Kirk.

***

The first thing they did was find Spock. The half-Vulcan raised an eyebrow multiple times through the course of McCoy and Kirk's story. He didn't question them though and followed to sickbay, where the still unconscious man was strapped to one of the beds.

One reluctant mindmeld and a few calculations later, Spock had the information he needed to send the man back to where he came from. McCoy and Kirk accompanied Spock to the transporter room, watching as swirling beams of light carried the evil Kirk back to his own Enterprise. Spock went back to his quarters, while Kirk and McCoy headed to the captain's quarters.

About an hour later, after some of the best sex McCoy had had in a long time, just as he was about to go to sleep, Kirk shook him back awake.

"What?" he asked sleepily. "I already thanked you for what you did back there."

"I know. It's not that. It's just that… The other Kirk said that he did this because his McCoy died. And I was just thinking about what I would do if… if anything happened to you," Kirk replied, voice getting soft at the end.

McCoy rolled over to look at Kirk, stroking his cheek softly. Kirk rarely showed such vulnerability, and when he did, McCoy knew he was very serious. "Don't you worry about that. If I can survive being with you, I think I can survive just about anything," he murmured. Then, a little awkwardly since he wasn't good with all this mushy stuff, he added, "I love you."

"Mm. Of course you do. Now get some sleep Bones," he said, kissing McCoy in such a way that the doctor was instantly reassured that his feelings were shared.

With a final yawn, McCoy pulled Kirk against him before falling asleep at the end of a very busy and very strange day.


End file.
